


First Christmas

by jadegreendragon



Series: Domesticity [6]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Alec comes home late to find the Loft full of boxes!





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Just a little fluffy piece i wrote in the spirit of Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone, hope you have a wonderful Christmas and a safe and happy New Year.

Alec was exhausted, as per usual a simple patrol had turned into a major fight and now he was running late for dinner. He just hoped that Magnus had received his text messages and wasn’t too angry with him being late for the third night in a row.

The first thing Alec noticed when he opened the door to the loft was the boxes, literally dozens scattered about, it almost looked like someone was moving. Alec could hear music playing but it wasn’t Magnus’ usual playlist, it was Christmas music, and it sounded like it was being sung by little kids.

“Magnus?” Alec called out as he toed off his boots and dumped his weapons at the door.

“In here Alexander,” Magnus sang out. Alec was relieved because Magnus sounded happy.

Alec walked further into the loft and noticed that all the furniture had been moved around the lounge room, they also now had an open fire against one wall that definitely wasn’t there this morning, and neither were the large bay windows spaded like half a hexagon in which Magnus was currently struggling to stand up a tree.

Alec moved over quickly, giving Magnus a hand.

“Just hold it there,” Magnus said as he knelt down and fiddled with some bolts at the bottom.

“Perfect,” Magnus said standing and examining the tree.

“Magnus, what is all this?” Alec asked.

“It’s December 1st, Alexander,” Magnus said as he slowly rotated the tree until he was satisfied.

“OK,” Alec said still confused. “But what is with all the boxes?”

“Christmas decorations Alexander, I always put out my decorations on December 1st,” Magnus explained.

“Christmas, oh I forgot.”

Shadowhunters didn’t really celebrate mundane holidays. Alec knew that some institutes threw Christmas parties and decorated their halls and ops centres, but their parents never did anything like that. He decided to talk to Izzy, a few decorations definitely wouldn’t hurt, maybe they could even throw a small Christmas party, he was sure Magnus would love to help plan something.

“You have a lot of decorations,” Alec said looking around at all the boxes amused.

“Well I’ve had a lot of time to collect them all, I like to buy a few new pieces every year to add to the collection,” Magnus explained.

“Why don’t you just use your magic?”

Magnus looked at Alec in disgust. “It’s Christmas Alexander, where’s the fun in using Magic to decorate.”

“You used your magic at Halloween,” Alec said.

“I did, but that’s different. Christmas is special and decorating the Christmas tree is one of my favourite things. I’m so glad you’re home in time to help.”

Alec looked at Magnus and the excitement in his eyes, he knew instantly that decorating the Christmas tree together meant a lot to Magnus, so he shook off his tiredness and ignored his rumbling tummy.

“Right, well what can I do to help?” He said smiling at his love.

“First we need to put the lights on the tree, I have them here in a box somewhere,” Magnus laughed excitedly.

Alec and Magnus spend the next hour going through boxes. They finally found the lights which had gotten all tangled up. Magnus decided it was easier to use his magic to untangle them something Alec was very grateful for. After lights, Magnus carefully placed tinsel on the tree and then came the ornaments. Some of which were ancient and Alec loved hearing the stories behind them.

After the tree, they hung fairy lights on the balcony and tinsel and babbles too. Magnus seemed to have hundreds of Christmas snow globes, and they were all over the loft by the time there were done. Magnus magiced away each empty box as they went through it until they were left with just one.

Opening the box, Magnus smiled as he pulled out a beautiful wreath. He smiled down at it fondly, lost in thought. Alec waited patiently for Magnus to tell him the story behind it.

“Ragnor bought this wreath for me in the mid-1800s, it was a growing custom, and he thought I’d love it because it symbolised welcoming people into your home.”

“It looks perfect for something that old,” Alec said. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is, I used magic to preserve it.”

Alec watched as Magnus hung the wreath on the front door with care.

Walking back into the loft Magnus couldn’t help smiling at the sight, everything looked perfect. Looking into the last box, he noticed the last item and smiled. Pulling it out of the box carefully, he used his magic to remove the box before walking further into the loft looking for the perfect place to place it.

He smiled as he looked up standing in the doorway of the lounge and used his magic to create a hook.

Alec smiled as he watched Magnus place the last item. He knew exactly what it was, all thanks to Izzy and her love of Christmas movies.

“Mistletoe?” Alec asked looking up at the spring of green with white berries.

“Real mistletoe, none of this plastic crap,” Magnus said smiling.

“I thought the berries are red,” Alec said.

“They can be sometimes, mistletoe is confused with Holly a lot which has bright red berries. This sprig is from Europe. That variety has white berries, and they are toxic to humans.”

“Right so no eating the mistletoe,” Alec laughed.

“It would be advisable not too Alexander,” Magnus giggled.

“Are you hungry?” Magnus asked smiling at him widely.

“Starving,” Alec admitted.

“Pizza?”

“From Stella’s?” Alec asked. It was his favourite pizza place in NY.

“Of course,” Magnus smiled.

Magnus turned only to have Alec grab him by the arm.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Alec asked.

“My phones in the kitchen,” Magnus said confused.

“Not that,” Alec said smiling. He let his eyes drift upwards.

“Oh,” Magnus said blushing.

Alec laughed as he wrapped his arms around Magnus. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, and they came together, kissing sweetly at first until Alec pressed more firmly against Magnus deepening the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, they were both a little breathless.

“That was some kiss,” Magnus giggled.

“Well I had to make it special, it was our first,” Alec explained.

“It was hardly our first Alexander.”

“It was our first under mistletoe.”

“So it was,” Magnus said beaming at him as Alec pulled him forward for another kiss, pizza forgot.


End file.
